PJO Cinderella
by Abbysmilesalot576
Summary: Based on the famous Disney animated movie, Cinderella with our favorite PJO characters. It features Annabeth Chase as a servant to her own stepmother Lady Hera, and stepsisters Rachel and Drew. Can she ever escape the ongoing chores? Her luck might be answered by a handsome mysterious stranger. However, there are a few problems...*spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**Readers please note that this is a story based on the Disney movie Cinderella but with our favorite characters from the PJO and HoO series. I won't be following the whole plot though because I don't want the characters acting out of character from their main series. I hope you like this Cinderella AU with my little spin on things. Please comment!**

**Oh, and for my readers of the Tails of Perseus Jackson. I am currently working on the epilogue but I need to try and make it perfect so it wraps everything up, you know? I also decided to write a Percabeth Tangled AU since the votes for Tangled and Cinderella were a dead end tie. I just need more time with that because it is kind of hard to write but what would writing be without challenge? Hope this suits your pleasure right now. And pay attention because throughout both fanfics there will be references to the Tails of Perseus Jackson!**

**Chapter I**

**_A Fateful Wound_**

Annabeth slept soundly. She was having a nice dream. Hardly anything made her smile nowadays but the dream was truly enchanting. She would dare not to talk of it though. Her father always told her if you tell a dream it won't come true. That was way back when Annabeth was little when her father was in good health and it was just them. Back when she didn't have to worry about her awful stepsisters and stepmother that worked her nearly to death. She tried with all her might to let this moment last. She wanted to enjoy every last second of this fantastic dream.

But then the stupid clock chimed from the castle.

"Ol' killjoy…" Annabeth mumbled into her pillow. Her lovely dream vanished. Swept away from the sound of the grand clock chiming. Even the clock orders her around. Like her awful stepsisters, Drew and Rachel and stepmother, Lady Hera. But she had to deal with being a slave in her own home by her stepfamily from doing their endless chores, getting fed only so much, and being humiliated every day. For she had nowhere else to go, her mother passed away from the plague that scourged the land when Annabeth was only a baby. Then, her father remarried to Lady Hera and some years later, he passed away as well. She had no other family and was making no income to get out of this dreadful prison disguised as a tattered chateau.

Annabeth decided her stepfamily might yell at her for being late, so instead of getting into trouble, she sleepily rose from her shabby bed. She quickly unbraided her golden hair and stared out of the open window that was a beautiful view of the castle that overlooked the village. Unlike the chateau, the castle was like a pearl in a sea of clams. Beautiful and amazing in architecture, four stories high with gleaming white towers; it was like it was taken right out of a fairytale. Annabeth often daydreamed of waking up in a nice comfy king sized bed with a canopy and servants bringing her breakfast which was usually more than she could eat in a day at the chateau and making sure she is ever comfortable. Royalty sure did have it made. However, Annabeth would probably be happy with a small home in the village.

She started taking off her worn nightgown to take a quick bath in the creaky wooden tub that looked like it was about to fall apart any moment. Luckily, no one could see her taking a bath since her bedroom was in the tower of the chateau. Annabeth guessed Lady Hera put her in a room up here so she would not sneak out. It was quite hard to climb out a window of a tower but if Annabeth wanted to, she could use the vines. Also, another precaution Lady Hera used was locking Annabeth's door at night too. It did feel like a prison sometimes.

"Well, I guess I should get this day over with." Annabeth sighed and put on her raggedy blue dress and wrinkly apron. She then tied her hair back in a blue ribbon and scruffy black flats. She opened her bedroom door—now unlocked by her stepmother—and proceeded down the long stairs. Her sole purpose apparently was to serve her stepfamily and nothing else.

…

Percy woke up excitedly from the sound to the clock chiming. Today he didn't have to do anything prince-related. As rare as these days were, he always looked forward to them. He made sure on these days to get up as early as possible to enjoy each of these days to its full extend. He didn't have to study with Duke Chiron about the affairs and history of the neighboring kingdoms. He didn't have to talk with princesses who barely could spout out anything besides without telling Percy how good-looking he is and how privileged they are to be rich. He didn't have to listen to his mother lecture him about proper princey etiquettes. He didn't have to hold court sitting next to his father, listening to every single problem in the village no matter how foolish. Percy liked a little break now and then.

He shot up from his gigantic bed and pushed the purple covers off of him. He hurried to his dresser and ruffled his raven hair. He took off his night garments and began to dress himself, a freedom he doesn't usually get. He shoved on the most peasant-looking clothing he could find. He didn't like standing out with his obvious royalty fashion the servants make him wear every day. There was a stained white shirt he kept for days like this. He put on his black riding boots and tucked his briefs into the boots. He grabbed his sword, Riptide a sword his father gave him when he turned sixteen which was about four years ago and it's been attached to his side ever since. He strapped it to his belt and proceeded out the grand door that leads to the hallway.

"Oh, Perce. Don't you think it's rather early?" His guard, Frank yawned standing at his post. Frank and Percy have been friends since they were little. Frank was an orphan that Percy stumbled upon that was living off the streets. Percy persuaded him to join the knights so he could have shelter and a home so; here he was Percy's personal guard.

"Just going out with Blackjack." Percy explained.

Frank rolled his eyes "So, you expect me to tell your parents that you're spending your free day studying the history of our kingdom."

"You could come with me on your girlfriend's horse, Arion." Percy suggested.

Frank gulped "That horse hates my guts."

"I guess you're forced to catch up on your sleep." Percy shrugged as he walked down the long castle hallway to the stables. He knew Frank had on a gratuitous smile; Frank never got the chance to sleep much with watching over Percy and spending time with his girlfriend, Hazel. Percy went to the stables to fetch his horse, Blackjack so they could ride to their heart's content.

"Good morning, Blackjack. You want an apple?" Percy smiled as he strutted out of the castle to the stables to the shed his beloved horse was kept. Blackjack was gifted to Percy by another prince that Percy befriended since they are neighboring kingdoms. Prince Jason gave him a majestic steed that showed loyalty to Percy and no one else. Percy tried to give Jason a gift in return so he offered swords and shields for the fellow prince made by the finest blacksmith in the village, Leo Valdez. Now Leo complains he has to overwork because Jason asks only for weapons only made by Leo. Guess Percy couldn't make everyone happy.

Blackjack steadily woke up from his nap leaning against the post he was tied to.  
>He shot his neck up as Percy approached with a pile of apples cradled in his arms. Blackjack neighed happily as Percy gave him one and Percy put the rest in his leather saddlebag for later. He then pulled the satchel hanging on the gate and put it over his head and stuffed food in it he stole from the kitchen. He saddled up his horse and mounted him.<p>

"Okay, Blackjack." He petted his friend's neck. "Let's go." He whipped the reins and Blackjack responded happily and began to gallop. The wind wisped in his ears as Blackjack ran out of the gates surrounding the castle and into the waking village. Percy tried to escape with little notice as possible so people won't know he's actually the prince. This was one day were he could run away from all that. He made his way through the village with a few people outside their homes setting up their shops or transporting goods. Not many villagers knew him by face to identify him disguised as a peasant so he heard a few rude comments while he dashed towards the forest.

…

Annabeth listened to the galloping of hooves passing as she filled her stepsisters' breakfast bowls with porridge. She looked out the kitchen window and smiled fondly. A man on a black horse scurried towards the forest, laughing in enjoyment. She wished she could run anywhere she wanted to. Annabeth wondered what he was going to do in the forest beyond the chateau limits. Possibly hunting or maybe visiting a neighboring kingdom. Wherever he was going, Annabeth wished she could go too. It was better than staying here and being a slave in her own home.

"Guess I should feed the animals now." She finished pouring the porridge and put ten handfuls of feed into her apron and carried it like a bucket. She walked outside to the stables and shouted:

"Breakfast time!" The chickens, horses, cats and dogs scurried to her to try to get first serving of their breakfast. Annabeth took a bit of feed and spread it around so every farm animal could get their food. They made sounds of joy as they were being feed. She spread the last of the feed around. At least there was someone grateful for her work. Then she dreadfully walked into the stables to tend to Lady Hera's favorite animal of all, a cow. Apparently the cow was some sacred cow from India shipped here and Lady Hera loved it. It was as valuable as a diamond to her. But the cow, like her stepfamily, was especially mean to her.

"Hello, Bessie." Annabeth groaned as the cow made a scoffing sound like she was unpleased for Annabeth to be here. "I need to feed you and milk you." She notified the cow before stepping into her stable.

The cow turned around. Butt to face. Annabeth groaned and poured feed into Bessie's trough then got a stool from the corner of the barn.

Bessie mooed angrily.

"Like it or not, cow. I'm milking you." Annabeth put the stool where Bessie's utters were and plopped down. Bessie was not happy at all as Annabeth milked the cow into the metal bucket underneath her.

Bessie mooed again.

"I know you don't like me." Annabeth mumbled.

Then Bessie yanked herself from Annabeth's grasp. Annabeth, shocked, sat on her stool when Bessie turned herself to Annabeth. Bessie lifted her back hooves. She shot Annabeth in her gut pushing her into the water trough.

Annabeth cringed. She probably had many bruises now on her stomach "Bessie!"

Bessie mooed happily as if she was laughing at Annabeth. Annabeth gathered the milk in the bucket and being soaked and humiliated, she left Bessie be. Annabeth furiously dried herself as fast she could as she went into the kitchen again. She finished the breakfast trays for her stepsisters hastily before the—

Then the ringing of bells started again. Not from the castle this time but each stepsister and her stepmother could pull a string from their bedside and as it was connected to the kitchen to a series of loud annoying small bells to show the girls were getting impatient. That meant Annabeth usually had no time to waste now. Her stepfamily was fully awake now and for the first chore Annabeth needed to perform for them was serving them breakfast in bed. Mind though, she is not allowed the luxury of even having a breakfast.

"I'm coming!" Annabeth shouted to upstairs and managed to carry all three trays at once. One in her left, one in her right, and another on her head. It was a skill she had to develop or she would get in trouble for being late. She walked quickly up the stairs to Rachel's room first since it was the first one in the long hallway and Rachel was usually the nicest one out of the miserable stepfamily trio.

"I hope you made chestnut tea this time. Oh, there's some mending in the pile of dresses over there you need to do." Rachel yawned as she stretched in her luscious pink bed. Her curly red hair was all over the place. For all the prepping Annabeth's stepsisters did, they looked horrible in the mornings. It was like a monster possessed them. Rachel would have her curly thick red hair puff up and stay dreadfully still. Her nightgown was always backwards. And her face looked bare without the tons of makeup.

"Yes, Rachel." Annabeth handed Rachel her breakfast tray and picked up the pile of dresses with her free hand. Rachel's room was so much larger than Annabeth's with Victorian furniture and floral wallpaper that wasn't ripping off the walls. Annabeth sighed and left Rachel's room to proceeded to Drew's room. Believe it or not, Rachel was the nicest and that was actually the nicest orders Annabeth would probably receive all day.

"It's about time, Annie!" Drew pouted as Annabeth walked into the room. Annabeth shivered at her dreadful nickname, she hated it. "I been starving for like ever!" Annabeth gave Drew her breakfast tray and she snatched it away.

"I hope the porridge isn't burnt this time, blonde buffoon. Now, you need to—why are you staring at me like that, hag?"

Annabeth glared at her stepsister. Drew knew she despised the nickname, but what got her goat most of all was being classified as a blonde. It was being called stupid just because of her hair color and Annabeth wasn't stupid. In her free time she always enjoyed a good book even though the words seemed to scramble in her head.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll tell mother about your attitude later. Anyways, my stockings need to soaked, washed, and ironed. And bring them back in one hour, you hear?" Drew pointed her sharp red painted nails to the location of the stockings. Drew's whole look was bossy. From her chapped pierced lips to sharp nose to striking blue eyes. Her black hair was disoriented as Rachel's this time in the morning and her face was as bare.

"Yes, Drew." Annabeth sighed and picked up the stockings with her free hand and proceeded to the final bedroom. Lady Hera's room. Annabeth bit her lip. Lady Hera was one of the scariest women out of the stepfamily. There was a reason why they never hosted any parties or had any guests over. Lady Hera was not a favorite in the community nor is her daughters. Annabeth usually did a take of ten deep breaths before entering her rooms. She opened the grand doors slowly.

"I was wondering when you were going to decide to finally serve me a cold breakfast." The chilling, relaxed voice of Lady Hera said. Annabeth saw she was in the darkness under her large canopy bed. Annabeth hated seeing Lady Hera being so comfortable in that bed. Her father passed away on that bed.

"Sorry, Stepmother." Annabeth said passively. She walked to the bed, her footsteps echoing on the cool tile which was the only bedroom that did not have carpet. Annabeth bent down and Lady Hera grabbed her tray.

"You need to manage your time better, Annie." Lady Hera remarked as she drank from her teacup leisurely.

"Gee, I wonder what I have been doing." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Was that sarcasm?" Lady Hera put her teacup down so sharply that the impact shrieked throughout the bedroom. "Very well, Annie. You can scrub the draperies, wash the floor until I can see my reflection, mend my dresses, clean Bessie, and—"

She was not able to finish. All of the sudden, a sound of a horse neighing came from the back of the chateau. But it wasn't regular neighing a horse spouted out now and then. This was full of urgency. Annabeth opened up the curtains with Lady Hera trailing behind her in her nightgown. They both gasped.

…

Percy was riding down the familiar forest trail. He was only riding when all of the sudden he moment of pure, sweet freedom had to end. He heard ruffling in the bushes as he raced. At first, he thought it was just an animal but the ruffling kept continuing. Percy did the most stupid thing and he regretted it the moment he did. He pulled Blackjack's reins to a halting stop.

"What is—" His question was answered. It happened so fast. Percy heard a whisk of wind and then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right side. He screamed out, same with Blackjack, and he slipped off his saddle and fell straight to the ground.

"This is our territory, peasant!" A male voice said.

Percy blinked to keep himself from passing out "What?"

"You hear that." Percy saw the owner of the voice standing right above him, a double-edged sword to his neck. The man that looked some years older than Percy with a strong jaw and menacing look on his face stared down at Percy. The thing that made him so intimidating was the long scar from the curl of his lips to his corner of his left eye. He was dressed in rags. Were they robbing him? Percy gulped and tried to reach for the hilt of his sword.

"Ethan! Look over his horse!" The man shouted behind him, looking away from Percy. Percy took the chance and mustered all the strength he had and grabbed Riptide. He unsheathed it and pulled tightly upwards on the sword at his throat. It sent the man flying.

"Luke!" A black-haired man with an eye patch came from the bushes. He unsheathed his sword to Percy, excepting a battle. But unlike Luke, Ethan—Percy guessed that was his name—held his sword wobbly and imperfect posture.

"I warn you, we have an archer. She'll shoot!" Ethan warned.

"I know…" Percy groaned and grasped the wooden arrow that was shot through his side but Percy knew there much be a way around conflict. These people were dressed in rags. They must be desperate for money. "What do you gentlemen intend to do?"

"Kill ya!" Luke shouted, sitting on the grass. He held his head with both hands. Probably still dizzy from the unforeseen flip he did earlier.

Percy's predictions weren't correct "Why would you do that?" There was a little voice saying he should keep them talking.

"Why do you think? Thanks to the assassination of King Zeus in Olympus, the kingdom's in anarchy!" Ethan explained and Percy's eyes widened. "Everyone turned on the royal family! Luke and Thalia used to be—!"

"Enough, Ethan." A new voice spoke and Percy saw a woman jump down from hiding in the trees. She still had an arrow nocked into her nice polished mahogany wooden longbow bow. She had spiky black hair with lighting blue eyes and her face lightly sprayed with freckles. She wore a bejeweled silver circuit around her hair and a torn dress that was now at her knees probably to run faster.

"_Thalia?_" Percy gasped.

"Hello cousin." Thalia put her bow down and leaned it against a tree trunk. "Can you tell me why you're dressed like a peasant?"

"Oh… um… I…" Percy honestly didn't know how to explain. "More importantly, where's Jason? Assassination of King Zeus?"

"Wait, this is Prince Perseus?" Ethan looked at Thalia in shock. "We were about to kill the _prince?_"

"I'll explain everything when we return back to the castle." Thalia's calming voice put an ease to both Ethan and Percy. "But we have to do something about er…"

Percy almost forgot that he was shot from everything that was happening "Oh, Hades! If Mother sees me… shot ow… touching it hurts… she'll kill me before the wound can!" Percy cursed.

"Sorry 'bout that." Thalia winced. "There's been so many people trying to kill us, we couldn't be too careful."

"Well… I can't afford my parents to see me like this…" Percy grimaced.

Thalia nodded "We need to get to the castle immediately and warn your father. But I do see an estate nearby. Maybe you can ask for help and make up a story about what happened here."

Percy looked to see the dreary outline of Lady Hera's chateau. Percy needed to know all his subjects and Lady Hera and her daughters were the few that Percy really didn't want to know. The gossip in town told him enough of the hubris family. But he was losing blood. Percy almost fainted looking at the huge red stain on his white shirt for the arrow. He needed help but Thalia and her husband, Luke Castellan needed to warn his father. Luke and Ethan helped him on his horse for the short, painful ride to the chateau for immediate medical care. He knew one thing now; he never wanted to be on his cousin's bad side. That was the last thing as he rode Blackjack, everything became very hazy until darkness took over.

…

Annabeth and Lady Hera ran down the stairs to the backyard. Usually her stepmother would try to look presentable before going outside her room but what they both saw, needed urgent care. Annabeth couldn't believe it. Early this morning she saw a man riding on his horse laughing in enjoyment and now he had an arrow through his side with his horse neighing for help, it was like they were two different. Annabeth didn't know what any of them could do though. Annabeth was no doctor, same with rest of her stepfamily.

"I want you to bring him inside, Annie!" Lady Hera commanded. "I'll set up a spot on the couch." Annabeth was shocked. She's never seen her stepmother so concerned for other before. Annabeth only nodded and darted out the door leading to the garden in the backyard. She raced to a black horse that was neighing repeatedly to get attention with his rider slung over his side, fainted.

"I'll take him from here." Annabeth petted the horse's nostril so the horse would calm down and he did. Annabeth went to the saddle where the rider was slung over. The tip of the arrow was sticking out his side. Annabeth took his arm, surprised how much muscle his arm was for a lean figure. She hoisted him off his horse, trying her best not to topple over. The man weighed a ton and was a few inches taller than her but she took his arm, slung in around her shoulder and proceeded inside.

Lady Hera helped her carry the man and they both gently set him on the couch in the living room. Annabeth saw Lady Hera also got towels and a bucket of water. It was surprising. Maybe there is a beating heart in her stepmother's chest after all.

"I need to get my daughters. You get that arrow out of his side." Lady Hera's tone was serious.

"Why do you need to get Rachel and Drew?" Were they actually going to help Annabeth with something? Her stepmother was doing very unpredictable things today.

"He's a man, of course!" Lady Hera said if it was obvious. "With him in debt for saving his life, he can marry one of my daughters." All respect for Annabeth had for Lady Hera shattered at that moment. This poor, poor man. When he wakes up he has to choose between cruel and crueler. It wasn't his fault that he got shot with an arrow.

The man groaned unconsciously.

"You work on that arrow. I need to prep my daughters." Lady Hera scurried upstairs. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She studied the man. Sweat glistened on his forehead, probably from the pain. He had windblown jet black hair, noble nose, and smile lines near his mouth. Despite his wound he looked… peaceful. Annabeth was entranced by his looks. His perfect olive skin, to his muscular but lean build, to the way his biceps pressed against his shirt, to—

The man groaned again.

Annabeth snapped herself back to reality. She focused on the wooden arrow lodged into his side. She needed to pull it straight out. But the tip of the arrow would probably cause more of a wound. Annabeth needed to cut it so it was just merely a stick. She saw attached to the man hip was a sheathed sword. She pulled it out, aweing at its beauty. She never had seen a weapon so close before her without it being a drawn picture in a book. It was bronze and glowed with immense power. It reminded her of a sword named Excalibur. She gripped the hilt and sliced both ends of the arrow, and then she put the impressive sword back into its place. She gulped and gripped the stick of the arrow. This was probably going to hurt.

She pulled the stick out quickly with a quick yelp from the man. Annabeth immediately applied pressure with both her hands as blood spilled from the wound. She read in a book once that was what to do. After waiting a few minutes she reached for a towel and applied pressure with that and then eventually wrapped it around his waist. It would have to do for now. Maybe she could convince Lady Hera to get a doctor to patch him up the right way.

Annabeth returned to soaking his forehead with cool water as new droplets of sweat formed on his head. She wondered who could possibly do this. He was so… handsome. She brushed away a lone strand of hair that was impeding on his face. It was like ruining a perfect masterpiece. She could not help but fix it.

But then the strong hand of the man sharply gripped her arm "Wha—?" He said dazedly.

"Uh…" Annabeth didn't know what to say. "I got the arrow out."

The man repeatedly blinked until her stared directly into Annabeth's gray eyes. Her breath left her instantly. He had a brilliant shade of sea green eyes and they looked at her. Her, of all things to look at. A dirty slave of her stepfamily. Annabeth couldn't help but think of the multiple strands of hair hanging out of her hair. Or her chapped lips. Or the bags under her eyes.

There was nothing but silence for what seemed like forever but then the man finally spoke "Well, it… certainly feels like you got the arrow out…" He smiled as he gripped his side. His voice seemed so deep and mature but yet lighthearted. His smile also made Annabeth melt on the spot.

"Why are you just staring at me?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um… sorry…" Annabeth mentally kicked herself.

The man laughed "It's okay. I guess I was doing it too. You are beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_Worlds Collide_

This was beyond weird. Percy, on normal circumstances, he could control his tongue before saying stupid stuff, it was something his mother stressed on him to learn but _she_ was different. Those bouncy blond curls framing her tan face, her gorgeous stormy gray eyes revealed she was not clueless as the princesses he dreaded to meet, and the way her lips slowly formed a smile made his heart stop. But why her? She was obviously no noble judging from her clothes, a housemaid probably. Percy imagined his father's reaction to finding out he is drawn to a peasant. It would be a foreign idea.

But looking into her eyes, Percy forgot everything. It didn't matter she was a housemaid. Percy had never felt this way about any of the conceited princesses. But Percy needed to remind himself, that he was a noble, she was a housemaid. Percy wondered why he has never even seen her around the village or at any of the countless balls he father forced him to attend for 'diplomatic purposes'. He would surely remember her. Ugh, he was doing it again.

"Uh…" Percy needed to get out this awkward situation. Probably a good ten minutes went by from both of them just staring at each other. The housemaid's cheeks flourished to a beautiful shade of red and probably Percy's face was the same way. But somehow, her eyes were something that captivated him. It was like he could see her mind working behind those stormy gray eyes, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation also but they were strong. Her eyes never wavered from Percy's.

"What's your name?" Percy was the first one to speak.

"My name?" The housemaid looked surprised, like she didn't expect to be noticed which Percy didn't understand because she probably had men always swooning over her from her looks day to day. Percy, unfortunately, could not be one of those men.

"I-it's A-Annabeth…" She responded. Annabeth. Even the sound of her name echoed her magnificence. "W-what's yours?" Annabeth asked, her red lips pursing from trying to calculate what this man saw in her.

"Percy." Percy gently smiled.

Apparently that smile made Annabeth's face turn into a tomato "Uh… um… does it hurt anywhere, _Percy?"_ She looked at the wound from where the arrow shot him. Just looking at it, Percy wished his cousin wasn't such a good shot as she was. If Percy didn't receive help with the wound, he probably would've died. It still hurt as if his body was now acknowledging there's a big hole in his body that shouldn't be there.

"No, I'm fine." Percy passively said despite the intense pain coursing through him. He didn't want Annabeth to worry. He actually never liked anyone fussing over him actually.

Annabeth stared into his eyes, making his face redder "You're lying."

"Gah!" Percy cried as Annabeth put her cold hands immediately on his wound. Pain more intensely than before shot through his body faster than Thalia could nock an arrow. Annabeth quickly grabbed a wet cloth from a water bucket and set it on the gaping hole in Percy's side. Somehow, the wetness felt good on his wound.

"You shouldn't lie to me." Annabeth scowled, she looked _angry._ It defiantly something Percy wasn't used to. A woman _mad_ at him? Usually women would throw themselves at him so that by some chance they might end up as his bride. He sometimes would be ambushed by just going outside the palace walls by adoring maidens. The only woman who ever treated him like an equal—where he wasn't someone mightier than a god or a royal—was Thalia. They used to wrestle and race through the palace halls as equals. He always wrote her letters when stress of being a prince was getting to him. Percy actually even had sparring matches with her and she beat his butt on any day. It was weird, but he liked knowing that Annabeth was like Thalia and played against the norm of what Percy was usually used to with women. It made her even more alluring.

"Seriously, you should tell me if your wound hurts. You don't have to do it all on your own." Annabeth didn't look at him anymore with her striking gray eyes. She focused on rinsing out a bloody towel in the water bucket. It stained the clear water red. Percy grimaced at the realization that was his blood. But something amused him. Something Annabeth said. _'You don't have to do it all on your own.'_ Oh, how wrong she was. Percy's been training all his life to become a king, to rule _on his own, _he's been trained to make decisions _on his own, _to make alliances _on his own, _all his life has been _on his own._

"Well, I guess I should say this. Thank you for helping me." Percy smirked, trying to Annabeth's attention again. It bothered him for some reason that Annabeth had her back turned to him, angry at him.

"Oh, I don't think you'll thank me in a minute…" Annabeth turned to him, a nervous look on her face.

"What? Why would you say that? I'm serious. Hmm… how should I repay you?" Percy dug in his pockets, searching for gold.

Annabeth shook her head "You don't have to pay me. You probably need that gold to put food on the table." At first, Percy was confused why she said that but then, he looked at his clothes. He was a _"peasant"._ No royal attire. No wonder Annabeth has been treating him like an equal. That fact discouraged him. What if she finds out his identity? Will she still treat him as an equal? That was highly unlikely.

Before he could say anything, they were interrupted by a shattering scream:

"ANNIE!" Percy thought maybe this chateau what haunted. The scream sounded like a banshee broke loose of her captivity and out to get whoever this Annie was. Annabeth however on the other hand, looked annoyed. Percy than remembered that usually a housemaid works for the owner of the house and the owner of the house would be no other than Lady Hera and her daughters. His wound was the last thing on his mind.

…

"Where's my son?" The queen demanded, her voice sounding more worrying than her worry lines. She just heard the most terrible thing. Someone assassinated King Zeus, a force to be reckoned with. Prince Castellan warned that the assassin might be after her husband next. King Poseidon didn't know exactly what to do with the information. The assassin made sure he left no tracks. He also couldn't exactly lock down his castle since he argued that would only made the people go into anarchy and probably even more scared as the news of Zeus's assassination spread. He then decided that neither he nor his family is allowed to leave the palace walls without supervision for the time being. But there was one problem; their oldest son was not one to exactly follow that rule, ever.

"He's studying—" Percy's personal guard, Frank tried to state but from his weak tone, he was lying.

"I know he's goes away on his own on his days off." Sally scowled at Frank.

"You do?" Frank bit his lip.

"Yes, the guards positioned at the gates told me everything. So, tell me Frank. WHERE. IS. MY. SON?" Sally was in no mood for games.

"Uh…" Frank was trying to focus his brown eyes on something other than Sally's blue eyes. Every second Frank was trying to muster up some kind of answer, the more impatient the queen grew. Percy is exactly like Poseidon. Poseidon loves to drift off somewhere unannounced. At least, Sally knew where her younger son, Tyson was and he was in the lecture room with Duke Chiron. The same couldn't be said for the heir to the throne though.

"Frank," Sally tried to keep her voice calm. "You're his best friend. You should know where your best friend is at."

"Well…" Frank gulped.

"Well what?"

"You aren't going to like this milady." Frank nervously glanced down the hallway.

Sally peered to the place he was looking at "I already don't like this." She saw Thalia walking down another corridor, arm in arm with her fiancé.

Once she was gone, Frank continued "Percy likes to er… take Blackjack—"

"You mean Fredrick." Sally corrected. Once her son got his first steed he wanted to name him Blackjack but that was very improper name for a horse that carries a prince.

"Whatever, he takes rides with him through town, to the forest. And um… I overheard Princess Grace shot someone in order to get here."

"You're not suggesting—"

"She said Percy's name, milady. She was reassuring Prince Castellan that he would be okay. She also stated that he would get treated at Lady Hera's chateau." Frank whispered, making sure no one else heard.

Sally was on the verge of crying "His own cousin shot him! A-And he needed to get treated at Lady Hera's! That woman is a nutcase, she—!" Before Sally could retrieve a carriage, Frank grasped her arm.

"Milady, Percy was disguised as a peasant. Thalia must've been still riled up from seeing her own father assassinated."

"Why was he—?"

Frank sighed "He didn't want to be recognized."

"I still need to retrieve him from that she-devil—"

"Not without protection milady. I'm coming too. And also I would suggest a change in wardrobe." Sally didn't like this. Why did her son need to escape the castle anyways? The older her beloved son got, the farther he seemed to drift from her grasp. She could never comprehend him. He could be as mysterious as the Mariana trench.

…

"Mother! You told us he would be perfect for us!" Drew whined. "Look at him! He's wearing filthier clothes than Annie has worn in her entire life and that's saying something!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her—!" Before Percy could finish, he grasped his wound. He had an angry look in his eye and looked like he was about to rise from the couch to punch Drew in the face. To stop this, Annabeth laid calming hands on him to lay him back down. He silently understood and resumed to lie there, not risking opening up his wound even more he has.

Lady Hera rubbed the bridge of her nose "Drew, you are never going to win a man's heart with that attitude." It took all Annabeth's concentration not to laugh at that.

"But Mother! I'm not going to marry some peasant!" Drew said.

"Wait, marry?" Percy blinked. "Oh… this was what you were talking about not thanking you Annabeth…" Percy whispered quietly to her. "Still, _thank you_." For some reason, those two words made her red from head to toe. She would defiantly not mind marrying a peasant. Especially someone like Percy. Percy would defiantly not treat her like her stepfamily, maybe she would feel like royalty marrying him. Just talking to him made her feel special.

"Annie!" Lady Hera's demanding voice retorted her back to reality. "What has gotten into you, child? Maybe doubling your chores could—"

"Hey!" Percy's snap was totally unexpected that even Lady Hera looked surprised just for a moment before melting back to her permanent scowl. Annabeth wondered what he was doing. She never has heard someone interrupt Lady Hera before. Even a few villagers that come by or when they are in the marketplace on rare occasions, everyone seemed to want to please her. Everyone is scared and frightened by Lady Hera's presence, even Annabeth.

But Percy however, seemed not to be. He actually successfully rose from the couch to stand eye to eye with Lady Hera. Lady Hera's scowl deepened more but she had to look up ever so slightly since Percy had a few inches on her. Percy stood his ground too, feet solidly placed on the ground. Annabeth tried to grab his arm to convince to lie back down but Percy only pushed her behind him. Drew watched in a scowl like her mother while Rachel watched in curious awe.

"The law clearly states that all housemaids are only expected to do what is on their contracts, nothing more, nothing less unless it their choice." Percy spoke in a monotone voice like he recited it before. Annabeth only wondered. What did a peasant know about laws? Many can't even read.

"You are clearly mistaken, sir." Lady Hera only laughed. "Annie is not my housemaid, she's my stepdaughter. A very ornery stepdaughter that needs to be punished." Annabeth didn't mean to but the look Lady Hera was giving her made her hide herself behind Percy even more. She could feel him tense up and his knuckles whiten.

"You make your own family do act like a slave in her own home? I can see your daughters are well taken care for though." Percy spat.

"Yes, they are MY daughters. She is a useless good-for-nothing STEPdaughter." There were so many things Annabeth wanted to say to that, luckily Percy spoke them for her.

"Good-for-nothing? She just saved my life! I bet she is better than any of you horrible people. Slavery is outlawed in the kingdom, stepdaughter or not!"

Lady Hera looked like she was about to slap him "You peasants always pity one another don't you? We take you in, treat you and this is how you treat _me?_ Without my permission, you wouldn't be in this house right now. You should watch your tongue peasant, this isn't the kingdom, this is my home!"

"Your home?" Annabeth squeaked. "This is my FATHER'S."

"Oh? Is it now?" Lady Hera crossed her arms. "Might I remind you he's dead? Annie, just because you are hiding behind Brawns here, does not mean you can speak so arrogantly to me."

"But she is." A new voice joined the argument. It came from where Drew and Rachel were at. Judging from Drew's shocked expression, she wasn't the one who said it.

"Excuse me?" Lady Hera's voice shook a little.

"She is right. We only moved here a few years ago." Rachel spoke again, confidence growing in her voice. Everyone stared at her in shock. No one in her stepfamily has ever stood up for Annabeth before.

"Rachel," Lady Hera said in disgust. "I will punish you later for your insolence. Now, you sir—"

"What? Are you going to punish me? I'm not scared of you, Granny." Percy glared.

"Percy please—" Annabeth begged.

"You peasants know each other then, huh?" Lady Hera's malicious smirk was scaring Annabeth. "Maybe I should—"

There was a knock at the door.

No one moved from the tense situation. It was actually Rachel who sighed and scurried towards the door in her pink dress that made her look like a bloated camel. There was absolute silence as the grand white door creaked open. Annabeth knew there was something she forgot to oil. As the door opened more, Percy gasped at the sight of a peasant woman. She was quite older than Annabeth with messy brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a pleasant smile but when her eyes landed on Percy, they turned into a somewhat forced smile. A man way beyond six foot stood next to her, he looked like a normal commoner. He had buzzed black hair and his face was a mix of all sorts of cultures into one.

"And who might you be?" Lady Hera asked rather rudely and Annabeth could see Percy's eyebrow twitching her stepmother's rudeness. The peasant woman couldn't possibly be his lover. Right? Percy possibly couldn't be attracted to older women.

"I'm looking for my son, Percy. Now if you don't mind, I see him right there so can I take him off your hands?" The woman glared at Percy. Annabeth was relieved to learn it was his mother. She looked rather sweet besides her scowl at Percy but she was probably worried about her son.

"Be my guest. He has a rather… selfless attitude." Lady Hera stated.

"Percy," The woman returned to forced smiling. "Let's go home."

Before leaving, Percy turned to Annabeth and whispered "I'm sorry… I-I hope to see you again…"

"I-I hope so too…" Annabeth smiled. "I suggest you leave before your mother starts breaking things."

"Don't stop that."

"What?"

"Smiling. You look extra beautiful when you do it." Percy grasped her shoulders and Annabeth didn't stop smiling. She actually wanted to get closer. Maybe so that their lips actually touched. Her heart was doing cartwheels. He really did treat her like royalty, putting her needs first than everyone else's. It was a somewhat crazy thought she thought this fondly of someone who she just met in one day but life is short. So she waited for Percy to get closer.

Sadly, though he never did. He actually never got the chance to. His mother stomped into the room and pulled him outside by the ear. Hopefully she would see Percy again. But one question still lingered in her mind. How did he know so much about laws of the kingdom?


End file.
